


An Unforgettable Love

by Zzymphony



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Yen Sids Tower (Kingdom Hearts), the power of love over what seems to be lost, were lovers before sora forgets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzymphony/pseuds/Zzymphony
Summary: Riku releases a sigh of relief as Sora begins to regain consciousness but something seemed off?Rather than beaming at him instantly, Sora takes a few seconds just staring at Riku in absolute confusion before asking Riku a question that makes his stomach lurch and skin turn stone cold.“Who are you?”Full length Au based on own Soriku Au imagine here: https://zzymphony.tumblr.com/post/176466985391/this-au-imagine-has-been-split-into-2-parts-due-to





	1. A Lethal Mistake

“Come on Riku let’s show-em what we got!”

Soras voice echoes out as he races to attack the many heartless before them, filling the atmosphere of the training room inside Yen Sids tower with vibrant excitement that always made Riku grin from ear to ear. 

“I’m right behind you Sora!” Riku replies eagerly. 

There was something about fighting alongside Sora that filled his heart with such joyous adrenaline, to the extent that it almost felt like his heart was dancing alongside Soras. Something he hoped would never end, even after they defeat Xehanort. 

He begins to wonder what they would do after the journey had ended, would they be able to rest at home or would they continually be pulled apart from one another by more missions set by Yin Sid and King Mickey. 

Riku gets pulled out of his thoughts by a keyblade striking in front of his eyes destroying a heartless. 

“Forgetting something?” 

Sora replies with smirk, never being able to resist teasing Riku whenever he can. 

Riku seeing this as a challenge seizes the opportunity to tease Sora back, jumping up and striking through three different heartless. 

“Of course not, just thought I’d make it a bit easier for you seeing as how I always defeat more heartless then you.” He retorts with a smug grin. Getting a bright giggle from Sora that filled his ears with a melody that would always tug at his heart strings. 

He couldn’t believe this boy was his. 

Remembering that this was a training session, Riku thought back to how badly he needed to practice the aim of his Thundaga spell as he never quite got the hang of it. 

Sora always told him that the key was in thinking of where your targets are in harmony with the energy you put in the spell, rather than putting more thought in one or the other.

He even took the time to practice with him on how to aim the keyblade, guiding Rikus arms and showing him a technique that puts your mind off the weight so you could focus more on the spell. Of course that would always end in Riku using it to surprise Sora with little kisses whilst he was demonstrating, as how could anyone resist such a cute boyfriend? 

Keeping this in mind, Riku raises his keyblade and thinks of where the heartless are in front of him, whilst also raising his energy for the spell.

“Thundaga!” 

Five strikes of lightning come shooting down, hitting the floor of the training room with utmost wrath. Riku is caught in surprise. He did it; he finally did it after so many failed attempts. 

He couldn’t wait to turn to Sora and celebrate the results of their shared efforts. 

That is until he sees a mop of spikey hair flaring in various motions from the shock of the lightning before his body falls to the ground.

“Sora!”

Riku curses at his recklessness as he hurriedly rushes over to Soras side and casts Curaga, apologising profusely for hurting him.

It wasn’t rare for them to make mistakes during the training session; especially at times it would harm the other. 

When this did happen, they would either make jokes out of it or kiss it better. Sora especially would give Riku a massive smile, and put his arms around him kissing his cheek before teasingly stating that Riku was getting sloppy. 

It would ease the guilt Riku felt but it would never remove it, not completely anyway. 

It takes a little longer than usual for Sora to get up, which causes worry to tug heavily at the back of Rikus mind. 

Ignoring the feeling, he continues to shake Soras shoulder, eagerly awaiting that smile to blind him momentarily with the rays of the suns radiance. Removing the shadows of doubt that were crowding Rikus heart. 

Riku releases a sigh of relief as Sora begins to regain consciousness, helping him up from the ground he can’t help but feel that something was off?

Rather than beaming at him instantly, Sora takes a few seconds just staring at Riku in absolute confusion before asking Riku a question that makes his stomach lurch and skin turn stone cold. 

“Who are you?” 

Riku stares long and hard reflecting the same stare the boy in front of him holds, his eyes wide trying to understand the situation before him. 

He remembers how much of a prankster Sora is and releases a breath he wasn’t even aware he was holding.

“Okay Sora you got me, but don’t do that again you scared me half to death.”

Riku is met with the same unknown and confused stare from Sora, who begins to slowly move further back from Riku before stating with more force, 

“Answer me, who are you.” 

He moves forward in frustration 

“Come on Sora that’s enough now.”

Which has Sora summoning the keyblade in his hands, shocking himself for a moment before aiming it at Riku with an unsteady grip.

“Tell me who you are right now!”

It shocked Riku to hear such anger be directed at him from Sora. 

His Sora.

The same boy who would grab at his cheeks to see him smile whenever he was down, stressing that their pain was one in the same. 

His arms come out to calm Sora down, and provide him with the comfort that this was a safe place. 

But he also caught something else that was glaring from Soras eyes.

Something that was increasingly taking Soras bright blue eyes captive. 

That was when the realisation hit him.

Fear

Sora was staring at him in absolute fear. 

Riku starts to take a few steps back from Sora, his body shaking more violently then the thunder he cast, his legs giving out and resulting in him falling on the floor. 

No.

It couldn’t be.

He wasn’t him, he wasn’t Ansem.

Did he hurt Sora without realising?!

He starts to pinch himself multiple times, hoping for this to all be a nightmare and to wake up and see Sora there with arms wrapped tightly around him, ushering him that it was all just a dream. 

He closes his eyes and grabs a hold of the paopu fruit necklace that Sora gave to him in case he ever had a nightmare and wasn’t there to calm him down. 

A reminder that their love was real.

That it outweighed any fear or darkness that tried to imprison Riku. And when clutching this necklace he knew he had to be brave.

That not even a missing memory can remove their love.

Riku gets up and walks towards Sora.

Sora seeing this takes a stance ready to attack

“Hey!, What’re you..?”

Riku engulfs Sora in a hug

Doing his best to express the warmth of his love in the tightness of the grip his arms had around Sora. 

He speaks softly 

“You’re safe here.”

“You’re safe with me Sora.”

“I promise.”

His voice cracks on the last word , tears escaping his eyes against his will. 

Sora remains stunned at Rikus actions, body frozen in surprise. 

A minute passes before the sound of a keyblade dropping on the floor is heard.

And two arms reach around Rikus back

Shaking rapidly and desperately trying to hold onto something that makes sense.

A small voice is heard among sniffles. 

“I’m scared Riku, I’m so scared.” 

Sora repeats this over and over as he buries himself deeper in Rikus neck. 

Seeing the boy so torn breaks Rikus heart, but he can’t lose himself. 

He needs to be strong for Sora.

They’ll figure it out.

They always do.

“It’s okay Sora I’m here, you can trust me.”

And as he continues to comfort the boy and figure out how to deal with this situation.

He forgets that he never told Sora his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> Next chapter is up next Sunday, as always feedback, criticisms, and Kudos are always welcome!


	2. A Familiar Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beneath Rikus palm he feels a rapid heartbeat start to calm down, lessening the violent shivers Sora was experiencing earlier. 
> 
> Sora looks up at Riku, a pained expression on his face as he speaks
> 
> “You were an important person to me weren’t you?”
> 
> Riku remains frozen 
> 
> “My heart I can feel it calling out to you.”

“Rise and shine Riku! It’s time to wake up.”

A bright voice reaches Rikus ears, softly awakening him from slumber with the aid of a hand shaking his arm. 

“Come on honey wake up!”

“nmph” 

Riku replies with a grunt, not yet ready to face the day and abandon the comfort of their bed. 

The voice is then joined with an even sweeter laugh that brings an effortless smile onto Rikus face.

“You’re smiling that means your awake” Sora replies victoriously, as he begins to remove the duvet and get up from bed. 

“Now come on we need to get ready for training.”

Riku groans heavily, as he slowly awakens from sleep. Stretching his arms in a grimace as his eyes struggle to recover from the drowsiness of sleep. “5 more minutes.” He replies sluggishly as he turns away from Sora. Draping the duvet over his body and engulfing himself into a soft cocoon of comfort.

Sora seeing this laughs at how cute his boyfriend gets when it comes to getting up in the mornings. He smirks as he prepares to use the secret weapon he knows always works as he moves closer to Riku, his lips right next to his ear as he whispers seductively.

‘’If you get up now you will be rewarded with something sweet.”

Rikus eyes open wide and he shoots out of bed. Completely abandoning his cocoon of warmth. 

“I’m up!”

He says with an urgency that Sora was sure could even shock Yen Sid and make him blink. He turns his head over to Sora expecting a kiss, but is instead met with the affectionate strike of Soras pillow hitting his face as he belts out in laughter at how ridiculous it was that he fell for it every time. 

Riku snaps out of his temporary shock and looks over at Sora with a playful smirk.

“So you want to play this game huh? You’re not the only one with tactics Sora.” 

He says as he jumps over Soras body and starts initiating the mighty attack of the tickles. 

Sora erupts in giggles, and shortly after Rikus laughter joins his. Their joy filling the room with the melody of their love. 

He stops tickling Sora, giving the two of them some time to catch their breaths. 

As they calm down they both simply stare at each other, both eyes beaming at the love they get to share with each other. Riku drops down and gives Sora a soft kiss, before rubbing their noses together.

“Now I think I’m ready for training.” He announces with a smile radiating contentment.

If Riku knew that moment could potentially have been their last, he would have never let go of Sora. If anything he would have held Sora tighter, kissed him a lot longer and deeper, and did his best to memorise the way those eyes looked at him with so much love and trust. 

It was strange to believe that those were only the events of the morning, but from that moment to now everything had changed. 

How could it all slip away from his fingers so easily?

Another sniffle makes itself known coming from the boy who was taking solace in his hold from under his chin. 

Soras arms wrapped around him as tightly as they could be around his back. 

A part of Riku wanted to stay that way a little longer and just pretend that nothing happened. That Sora was just having a bad day and needed Riku to be there, as he did in the past. 

But that was wrong. 

His love needed him and he would be there in an instant. No matter the situation and the ache of his heart. 

Riku pulls back from the embrace, and checks up on Soras face, holding it between his hands and wiping away the tears that stained the apples of his cheeks. His own tears having dried on their own. 

Looking down into Soras eyes however was a mistake, as the stare of unfamiliarity that met him still cut at Riku , piercing through his heart and emitting a deep pain he didn’t know could exist. 

All the whilst resisting the urge to send little butterfly kisses to help close the open wounds Sora had felt. Their kisses always had that impact on one other, but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries. As the last thing he could take was a repeat of Sora looking at him with such panic filled and fearful eyes. Riku didn’t know if he could survive seeing that directed at him again. 

Suddenly he notices Soras expression shifting from unfamiliarity to one of bewilderment, looking at Riku with eyebrows furrowed before asking, 

“Your touch makes my heart warm, why?”

This startles Riku, as he didn’t expect such a direct question from Sora. Especially one that focuses on the question of what their relationship would be now.

“Because we were lovers.”

He thinks to himself, finding those words too difficult to speak as he remains speechless before the boy.

To imply their relationship in the past tense, it felt like a severe punishment to Riku. As if the world was confirming his past doubts that he never deserved the boy. That it was only a matter of time before he’d hurt Sora again.

Soras eyes then perk up the way they do when he gets an idea, his body still shivering as he grabs Rikus hands from around his own face and places them over his chest, directly where his own heart lay. 

Riku jumps at the action, a blush setting over his face as his heart beats in anticipation on what Sora was planning on doing.

It reminded him of how Sora was always so forward with physical contact.

His Sora who might never come back. 

But at the same time it comforted the piece of his heart that was bruised from the events prior, to see Sora treating him in an affectionate manner so soon. To grip at his hands so tenderly, even if he didn’t mean it that way. 

Beneath Rikus palm he feels a rapid heartbeat start to calm down, lessening the violent shivers Sora was experiencing earlier. 

Sora looks up at Riku, a pained expression on his face as he speaks

“You were an important person to me weren’t you?”

Riku remains frozen 

“My heart I can hear it calling out to you." 

"Ri…ku?”

Rikus breathe catches in his throat as he moves closer to the boy, his hands taking a firmer hold on Soras chest. 

“Sora you remember my name?”

Did that mean Sora was still in there?

That there was still a chance to bring him back?

“Who were we to each other?” Sora asks his desperation clear in his voice.

His heart falls all over again on the floor, shattering in pieces over the short-lived hope. 

Riku takes a deep breath, as he braces himself for the conversation before him. Preparing to accept that by his own hand he may have removed all that he treasured dearly, but also that now he knew a piece of Sora still lived there, that there was a chance to bring him back. 

That the action was somewhat undo-able and if there was one person who knew how to undo the damage of spells, Riku could think of no better wizard then Master Yen Sid himself. 

His eyes move to the bench across from him at the corner of the room, the emptiness of the once filled space that belonged to them almost mocking him at what it no longer was. 

Riku looks into Soras eyes earnestly, removing his hands from under Soras grip before deciding his next move.

“Sora, take a seat and I’ll … I’ll tell you everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> I also started a new series called 'How I Met Riku' which I will be updating weekly but on a different day, I would appreciate it if you cuties checked it out. <3
> 
> As always feedback, criticisms, and Kudos are always welcome!


	3. A Convincing Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He answers by rubbing his thumb gently over the knuckles of Soras hand, accepting the physical contact and causing a wave of goose bumps to pass over them at the gentle moment shared. 
> 
> Sora feeling this lets out a soft gasp as he looks up at Riku. Eyes wide in amazement as he speaks "you feel that too?' 
> 
> Riku smiles softly in response. “Come on.” He replies as he ushers them to walk to the bench to sit down. Their hands joined the entire time.

Riku's request is met with curiosity laced with underlying distress as Sora agrees; nodding gently as his hands mourn at the now empty space that emitted a cold air slowly taking over his chest.

His fingers echoing his heart's soft tremble, each beat being felt by the boy opposite him.

Except for Riku, it marked the movement of a nail being dragged across his heart. The stains of Sora's lost memories imprinted on his fingertips as he stammers over the thought that all of this was because of him.

He was the reason Sora felt frightened and entirely alone.

The irony that he gave up everything he could to return Sora's memories before in castle oblivion only to undo all the chains himself was ridiculing him and causing him to feel lightheaded.

Could he ever live this down?

Did he deserve another chance with Sora's love?

He turns and begins to start walking to the bench, doing his best to shake the thoughts that were whirling rapidly inside his head. Getting louder and louder as they attempted to knock out his conscience.

Until it suddenly stops, with a palm taking his with a tight hold. Silencing the chaos in his head all at once and leaving him still at the sudden calm. The air now being filled with the voice of the boy he loves speaking with a determination that seems to be taking his entire strength.

“You make me feel safe, and I think that maybe I make you feel the same way too. I don’t know how but I could feel the heaviness of those voices raging in your head. Please, I may not remember you, but I don’t need to… to want to take care of you as well.”

A sad smile crosses Riku's face, even when Sora's memories were taken; nothing could get rid of the beautiful heart the boy possessed. He always knew the right words to say to fill Riku's heart with strength, even when he wasn’t fully here.

He turns back to look at Sora, the other boy's eyes focused primarily on their joint hands as if they anchored him to the shore that is the reality, stopping him from drowning in the waters of his mind's confusion and panic.

Would he still feel the same way if he realised that it was the very same hands that recklessly let go, dropping him in the ferocity of the waters and in this situation, Riku thinks to himself. He answers by rubbing his thumb gently over the knuckles of Sora's hand, accepting the physical contact and causing a wave of goosebumps to pass over them at the tender moment shared. 

Sora feeling this lets out a soft gasp as he looks up at Riku. Eyes wide as if to ask "you feel that too?'

Riku smiles softly in response. “Come on,” he replies as he ushers them to walk to the bench to sit down. Their hands joined the entire time.

He planned to keep it light for the boy, breaking the ice before he took him to Yen Sid, knowing how uncomfortable and tense he made Sora. He was pretty sure his heart wouldn’t forget that.

As they sit down, Riku takes a moment clutching his paopu fruit necklace as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, asking for it to offer his heart the strength for what he was about to do.

As he exhales, he hears Sora's sweet voice in his head echoing the words “I’ll always be here with you Riku.” Comforting his heart as his begins to speak to the boy next to him, eyes on the floor unable to look at his face.

“Your name is Sora and where you are right now is a training room that is part of the mysterious tower owned by the great wizard Yen Sid.”

He puts his hand out that wasn’t holding onto Sora's and summons his keyblade the soul-eater. “This is a keyblade that both you and I possess.”

Sora jumps back in surprise and looks at the keyblade in absolute wonder. “Woah. So that’s what that weapon was.” He then realises what he did with the keyblade and gives Riku an apologetic look.

“Riku I..”

Riku winces at the memory of Sora pointing the keyblade at him in fear, and before Sora could apologise, he carries on explaining the basics to the boy, eager to move forward from the topic.

“We use it to fight these monsters called the heartless and to guard the light.”

“The heartless?” Sora repeats after Riku, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Riku clicks his fingers and has a heartless appear in front of them, something they are both only able to do in the training room.

“Yes, a creature without a heart. A manifestation of darkness that threatens the light and safety of the other worlds.”

Clicking his fingers again to rid of the heartless.

“You mean there are more worlds other than our own?” Sora asks his amazement evident in his voice.

Riku was taken aback by his amazement, a ragged breath shudders through him at the small moment that heightened the weight of the consequences of his actions on his chest. He quickly composes himself as to not worry the boy, putting on a smile for him and wanting to keep him at ease. “Yes, there are. Each beautiful and filled with so much adventure. We go there when we are needed," he replies.

“And you have travelled these worlds, saving them from so much darkness and made many friends that love you dearly. Friends I may have just taken away from you.” Continues on in his mind, unheard by the other boy, as Sora remains staring at him filled with wanderlust over how exciting everything he heard sounded.

That is until he his face drops, as he asks Riku a question with a voice filled with hesitation.

“Riku... What happened to make me forget these things?”

Riku stutters as he immediately tries to think of a convincing lie, not knowing how to face the boy with what he did. On what he knew was his fault. What if Sora hears it and becomes afraid of Riku, or worse starts to resent him?

His eyes move to his palm that was interlocked tightly with the other boy's hand, how much time does he have until he can no longer share this warmth with him. Until he realises what Riku has taken from him.

He’d rather be a stranger to Sora, then to be hated by him.

Looking straight into Sora’s eyes to sell the lie, he speaks ignoring the protests of his heart.

“We were training together until a swarm of heartless suddenly appeared out of nowhere, somehow hijacking the spell of the training room. They grouped together and attacked you all at once directly on your head knocking you out.”

"Oh," Sora responds as he looks down with brows furrowed processing the words. 

Riku continues staring at him with an intense focus, the silence they were left with as he was awaiting Soras response suffocating him as he starts to break a sweat in anticipation.

Would Sora see through him?

And then he does something that Riku never expected. Even in a heart as generous as Soras.

He turns and grabs at the hand that held Riku's palm, now holding onto it with both hands and bringing it up to his face as his head lowers in shame giving Riku an apology.

“I’m sorry Riku, I must have worried you so much. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to keep myself safe, and that now I’m pretty much useless in helping you defeat the heartless.”

The crack in Riku's heart deepens as he stares back in shock.

He felt like a complete monster. The last thing he ever deserved from Sora was an apology, especially one that he was meant to give to the boy but wasn’t able to due to his own cowardice. 

"Sora please." He frantically asks. "You did nothing wrong if anything I should have done more to not be so reckless and keep you safe." His honest thoughts on what really happened coming out.

“I was the one that was useless.” He says almost in a whisper.

Sora looks up at Riku, eyes tearing as both his hands tighten around the other boy's palm.

"Riku..."

Riku gets up, hand still held by Sora. He couldn’t stand seeing his love feeling so helpless, the guilt of his lie also flaring up in his chest. He swallows his fears momentarily and begins his plan of action.

“The master Yen Sid who owns this place, he’d know how to undo this, or at the very least help us to. I promise Sora we'll get your memory back.” He says with complete certainty.

He’d do what he could to get all the pieces of his memory back, even if it meant, in the end, he’d realise what Riku had done and never want to see him again.

He was convinced now if not before that Sora’s love was a blessing that he no longer deserved. 

Sora nods with a smile at this. “Yeah.” His composure softening with the rays of hope stilled upon him. 

“Come on, let’s go. I’ll show you the way.” Riku exclaims.

And as they get up hand in hand and leave, the question of their relationship still lingered in Sora’s mind. He hoped that somehow he’d find the courage to ask Riku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter :)
> 
> I'm sorry for this being a week late, my laptop doesn’t work so it took a bit longer to get this done and as always a special thanks to my beta reader Rayne!! 
> 
> As always feedback, criticisms, and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
